


Scarlet Knight

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chivalry, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Princess Lucy pines for a knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Scarlet Knight

I'm not some damsel in distress, just a princess in a tower. But is the princess supposed to marry the prince, or her knight in shining armor? My family had always believed in equality and allowed male and female workers in all areas, men were allowed to do the maid work, women allowed to be royal guards and knights, and so on. There were no jobs of gender stereotype in our kingdom, and it made for a more peaceful workplace, but also we still saw disagreements among the workers, it was one of those such disagreements where I first laid eyes on her. 

The Dame, Miss Scarlet, was strong and beautiful and currently engaged in a sparring with Leo, a butler of the castle. I watched locks of scarlet, fitting for her name, flow with grace as she moved swiftly to counter every punch he threw her way. She was strong and I was falling. No matter how many princes of other kingdoms and nations tried to come and win me over, it wasn't going to work. My heart had already found my knight in shining armor with flowing locks of scarlet, and hands that could kill. As long as she came home alive, I didn't mind her getting into fights. It's not like I need to be defended, I'm not some damsel in distress, just a princess in a tower, falling for the dame of my dreams. A knight with scarlet hair and a heart of gold.


End file.
